Rokta
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Insectoid *''Durability'': 9 *''Learning Rate'': 4 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Good *Tactical: Good *Engineering: Excellent *Communication: Poor *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 5 years. Adult at 14 years. Middle age at 23 yrs. Old Age at 39 years. Venerable Age at 49 years. *''Lifespan'': 51+5d5 years. *''Length'': (collector) 3.5 meters; 2.6 + (2d5 x 0.18) meters; (warrior) 4.5 meters; 3.4 + (2d5 x 0.22) meters;. *''Mass'': (collector) 140 kilograms; 105 + ((same 2d5 from length) x 7) kilograms; (warrior) 180 kilograms; x + ((same 2d5 from length) x x) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Multiped, 52 m/rd (31 kph) *''Volume'': 0.16 m^3 *''HD'': 52/55/47 *''HP'': 90 *''Unarmed Damage'': 14 HP *''STV'': 130 MU (815 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Rokta are a race of insects that have two types. The first, known as Collectors, have eight limbs and a longer, lower body (A long, squat, millipede like creature with powerful grasping mandibles.). The second, five limbed Warriors, are slightly more upright and not as long. (A large insect like life form with four powerful legs and a flat, armored aspis on each of its two mouthparts. When threatened, it uses an arm like appendage carried under its body, to hurl stones at its target). The basic characteristics height, weight and speed data were based on the notion of the Rokta being a centipede-like race, perhaps similar to the Ur-Quan from the Star Control series. Data may change as information is further clarified on this species. Space Units This gives a general listing of the starships available to the given race. Included in the Space Units section is a listing of what minerals a particular race's ships are made out of (this information appears when you scan an enemy vessel, and when you destroy one, that is what is left for you to pick up). The numbers listed in the ship's general equipment ratings (Engines, Shields/Armor, Lasers/Missiles) refer directly to the equipment's class. Note that in the case of weaponry, additional information may be given referring to a special weapon or item unique to that race. Any listing of "turret" has a 360 degree firing arc; other directions refer to a 90 degree firing arc referencing the indicated direction. *''NOTE: The description of the intended effects of special weapons or equipment a species uses will be included in that species' writeup''. Rokta Frigate Rokta Dreadnought Consumption Cannon *Type: Beam *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: Unlimited *Energy: 0.01 *Falloff: -100 Damage per range increment (minimum 10) *Mass: 1 hT per rack / 3 hT per turret *Effects: ** Salvage: Armor, True (adds SHP to the firing ship for every point of SHP damage inflicted on its target.) Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Ground Units Collector: *Energy: 5 *Armor: 1 *Melee: 2 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 0 *Flat: 2 *Mount: 2 *Liquid: 1 A long, squat, millipede like creature with powerful grasping mandibles. Warrior: *Energy: 5 *Armor: 1 *Melee: 0 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 3 *Flat: 3 *Mount: 2 *Liquid: 1 A large insect like life form with four powerful legs and a flat, armored aspis on each of its two mouthparts. When threatened, it uses an arm like appendage carried under its body, to hurl stones at its target. Tracker: *Energy: 8 *Armor: 5 *Melee: 1 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 4 *Flat: 5 *Mount: 4 *Liquid: 3 A heavy, treaded vehicle with two counter-rotating, tined cylinders on its front that intake and crush mineral ores. Walker: *Energy: 8 *Armor: 6 *Melee: 0 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 5 (Turreted) *Flat: 5 *Mount: 5 *Liquid: 2 A four legged walking machine with a large, turreted cannon mounted on the topside of its chassis. Territory *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Prominent *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': centered at 179.78x137.50, 72.61 parsecs radius *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': To be Determined *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Rokta (150x130, p3); Edess* (91x139, p5) Edess is a Nogona world, home of the Ice Shrine. At the game's onset, it has been overrun by the Rokta. Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': All **''Final'': All Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Rokta'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information The Rokta have two main goals. The first is to collect resources for expansion, and the second is to expand, often forcibly. There are two classes of Rokta, each of which is charged with one of these goals. The Collectors (who pilot scouts and transports), will ask that all cargo be given to them, upon being encountered. If their demand is not met, they will try and destroy the alien vessel, salvage what is left of his ship for scrap and take any survivors for food. The Warriors, who pilot destroyers and cruisers, will simply kill intruders on sight. The entire history of the Rokta consists of long periods of resource gathering and construction, followed by violent invasions of the space that surrounds their territory. Importance At the onset of the game, the Rokta are in control of Edess and have captured the Ice Spire from the Nogona. As the first part of the quest to obtain the Black Hole Device (a mission-critical artifact), the player will need to drive the Rokta from Edess (thereby liberating the Ice Shrine), and will need to assault the Rokta base on Fahrk to obtain the Ice Spire, so that it may be returned to the Nogona. The Rokta thus serve a major adversarial role in the game, and act as a significant hazard to navigation in the Beta Sector (as with the G'Nunk and Gazurtoid). Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Nogona PREVIOUS: Arcel TOP ----